


洗澡（Shower）

by JadyFisher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 生化危机, 生化危机3重制版 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RE3REmake, 生化危机 - Freeform, 生化危机3 - Freeform, 生化危机3重制版
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadyFisher/pseuds/JadyFisher
Summary: 生化三重制版同人Cp：卡洛斯/吉尔设定在二人逃出浣熊市的几天后，来到了一个被丧尸占领的城市中。
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira & Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, 卡吉, 吉尔·瓦伦丁/卡洛斯·奥利维拉
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	洗澡（Shower）

“你的身上全都是僵尸的血。”吉尔把背后的枪解下，看向一旁的卡洛斯。“不觉得难闻吗？”  
卡洛斯抬起手臂，闻了闻身上的味道，“我没觉得有很大的味道啊。”他把还没干的血往身上的防弹衣擦了擦。  
吉尔没有说话，又把腿上绑着的手枪解了下来。卡洛斯还扛着冲锋枪，枪口朝下，直挺挺地站在吉尔德身后。吉尔把枪全部踢到一边，回头看了一眼卡洛斯。  
卡洛斯也抬起头看着吉尔，两人对视了一眼。  
“愣着干嘛？”吉尔说。  
卡洛斯睁大了眼睛，有些木楞地挠了一下头发。“现在洗鸳鸯浴是不是......早了一些？”  
“洗你个大头鬼。”要不是手里没有枪，吉尔差点就要朝他突突几下了。“我是让你出去，我要脱衣服了。”吉尔把短发捋到耳后，前额还垂下来几丝沾了血的发丝。  
卡洛斯讪笑往后退，“我这不是想保护你嘛，这地方说不定还会有僵尸。”他握紧了手里的枪，手臂的线条透过短袖若隐若现。“那你有什么事情就叫我，我就在浴室外面。”  
吉尔背对着卡洛斯，把蓝色背心脱了下来，只剩下一件沾满血和汗水的内衣，“等一下，”吉尔突然开口，“你就在这里等着吧。”她并不是害怕，却是担心卡洛斯在外面遭遇不测，她知道自己的担忧根本毫无意义，但是每次当他离开自己的视线之外，她总会生出一种不安的情绪。难道自己就能保护他吗？吉尔在心里自嘲。  
卡洛斯退后的脚步顿了顿，“真的吗？”他说，“你就这么信任我，不怕我做出什么坏事来？”他靠在一根柱子旁，“不过你要是害怕的话，我倒是可以陪陪你。”  
吉尔把短裤脱下，“你大可试试，如果你想跟外面那群活死人一起开party的话。”  
她把浴室水龙头打开，太久没用的水龙头喷出混杂着黄色混浊物的水，等了半分钟，才渐渐流出清澈的自来水。居然还能用。吉尔在心里说。她把内衣内裤全部脱掉，置身于喷流而出的水柱中。  
她那么多天的血迹，汗渍，摸爬滚打的泥浆，僵尸的血液，变异物种的粘液，全部都从她的肌肤脱落，流进下水道的管口中，她希望自己能保持这种清洁的状态就一点，起码一个星期吧。她实在有些累了。  
卡洛斯面朝墙壁，看着墙上倒映着的吉尔的影子。吉尔的上方有一扇窗，阳光从窗户里照进，把吉尔的身材完美地照映到墙壁上。他不想承认自己是变态，但是眼睛却始终无法从吉尔的影子上移开。她甩动的头发，身体的曲线，手臂上结实的肌肉线条，匀称的身材比例……卡洛斯觉得心血上涌，不得不强迫自己把视线转移开去。是她让我留在这里了。他以这个理由为自己开脱。  
吉尔把水龙头关掉，换了一套在居民楼里搜刮到的衣服，那是一件最简单不过的紧身T恤和黑色工装裤，她三下五除二把挂枪的皮带重新装备到自己身上。  
“行了，转过来吧。”吉尔在卡洛斯的身后这么说道。  
卡洛斯听话地乖乖转过身来，正好对上吉尔的视线，只这么一瞬间的一瞥，他却感觉胸口有什么东西要跳出来了。  
面前的吉尔离他只有一米的距离，她利落的短发被水沾湿，垂在一旁，正好将她那总是被头发遮住的脸露了出来，那白净的脸如今似乎看不见血迹和污渍，未干的脸上还覆着一层薄薄的水汽。可能因为距离太近，他甚至还可以看见她脸颊微红，一吐一吸从她唇齿之间溢出。吉尔眉头微蹙，不满地瞪着他。  
“干什么？”吉尔张了张嘴，从她的口中吐出几个字。她往前走了一步，像是挑衅一般抬起头，两人的身体只有二十厘米的距离。  
卡洛斯身体前倾，前胸的战术背心贴着吉尔的胸部。两人无言，他伸出手，一手抓着冲锋枪，一手则轻轻托住吉尔的后颈，深深地吻了下去。  
他吸了一口气，仿佛能闻到吉尔身上还残留着一丝血的味道，过了几秒，那血腥味却越来越大，卡洛斯不由得皱了皱眉。  
“你咬我......”卡洛斯擦了擦嘴角的血。  
吉尔把唇边的血舔掉，重重地拍了拍卡洛斯的胸。“我看你是活腻了。”  
卡洛斯低着头，该死，自己就不应该这么冲动。他暗自咒骂，自己和吉尔才刚认识一个星期，虽然这几天来二人一直相伴前进，但是却一直都没有比拥抱更加亲密的举动。——这下，吉尔或许会觉得我是一个不靠谱的男人。卡洛斯这么想。  
吉尔看到卡洛斯一副吃瘪的样子，觉得有些好笑。她歪着头盯着他好一会，才重新把背在身后的枪端在手中，“去洗澡，”她走到卡洛斯身边，把他的枪卸了下来，“没有女孩会想亲一个全身都是腐烂味道的人的。”说罢，她指了指卡洛斯的身子。  
卡洛斯抓起自己的衣领闻了闻，天，自己闻起来就像鲱鱼罐头。他这才释然地走到喷头下面，把衣服脱了个精光，似乎想到什么，他又转身面对着吉尔，把头发捋到背后，露出狡黠的笑容。“那等我洗完澡，你会吻我吗？”  
吉尔无奈地叹了口气，沉默着转过头去。

“砰——”不知道什么东西倒塌了，吉尔迅速把放在一旁的枪抬起，警觉地看着门口处。  
即使水声影响了卡洛斯的注意力，他也同时听到了那声巨响。“吉尔？”卡洛斯喊了一声。  
“可能是外面的防护网被丧尸推倒了，我去看看。”吉尔撂下一句话，头也不回地跑出去。  
卡洛斯洗澡才洗到一半，从头到脚都湿透了，他第一时间想要跟着吉尔身后一起出去，随后又意识到自己连衣服也没穿这个事实。“吉尔，不要单独行动，你等等我。”他手忙脚乱地把水龙头关掉，一边往门口走一边把腿塞进裤子的裤腿里。  
吉尔并没有听他的，只是小心翼翼地端着枪，贴着墙壁往外走。  
卡洛斯终于把裤子穿好了，正一边走一边在腰上绑腰包，他低头一只手抓着枪，一只手捣弄着那个腰包的扣环，没注意到前面的吉尔已经停了下来。  
“啊……怎么了？”卡洛斯重重地撞上吉尔的后背，见她似乎站不稳即将摔倒，连忙用双手环住吉尔的身体。吉尔转过头来，瞪了他一眼，“前面的路被堵住了……”只是这一转身，吉尔便把卡洛斯裸露的上身全部看在眼里。  
“……”吉尔觉得自己全身都有些发烫，她连忙把头又转了回去。然而卡洛斯健硕的手臂仍然紧抱着他，卡洛斯把吉尔圈在这个逼仄的小空间里，她突然生出一种无处可逃的绝望感。“松手。”吉尔说。  
卡洛斯这才有些不好意思地把手松开，“那我们怎么办，前面的路被堵住了，我记得这儿好像有个下水道。”待吉尔站稳，卡洛斯才从包里拿出这个建筑的平面图，这是一座监狱，二人好不容易突破重围进到监狱里想休整一个晚上，没想到监狱外看起来结实无比的防护网又被聚集的丧尸推塌了。  
吉尔甩了甩遮住视线的头发，一只手叉着腰，一只手将平面图拿过来看。“厕所的下面可以通向下水道，我们应该可以从下水道离开这里，然后从路上的下水井盖出来。”她点点头。说罢，她似乎又想到什么，看了一眼自己的着装。  
“好极了，我刚刚的澡是白洗了。”  
卡洛斯和吉尔回到浴室的洗手间，吉尔负责把下水道井口撬开，卡洛斯则在一旁将从洗手间侧门涌入的丧尸击退。“快，吉尔，丧尸越来越多了。”  
吉尔把撬棍卡在地砖和井盖中间，用脚一剁，井盖这才终于从地面弹起。“过来，快。”吉尔对卡洛斯喊了一声。卡洛斯连忙用冲锋枪对丧尸进行一波扫射，随后跟着吉尔一起跳进下水道口中。“把井盖盖回去！”还没等吉尔说完，卡洛斯就把井盖挪回了原位。  
下水道恶臭无比，只见黑灰色的肮脏的污秽物在水中漂浮。好在因为城市已经荒废许久，下水道里的水位只有半人高，吉尔和卡洛斯能够在水里缓慢地行走。“让我们祈祷这儿不会出现什么变异的‘美人鱼’吧。”卡洛斯说了一句。  
“噢，不。”卡洛斯刚说完，远处十米左右的水面突然泛起不自然的波澜。“嘿，你先上去旁边，我来对付这个玩意。”卡洛斯对吉尔说。  
吉尔奋力从水中移动，爬上稍高的一处台阶。“你吸引它的注意力，我从后面打。”吉尔说。  
那怪物从水中一跃而出，跟它比起来，卡洛斯小得就像孩子手中的芭比娃娃——或者是芭比娃娃的男朋友。这巨怪生活在这么拥挤的下水道不觉得憋屈吗？卡洛斯暗自腹诽。  
“你在发什么愣？快点打它，它的弱点在眼睛！”面前这一巨物挡住了他所有的视线，卡洛斯已经看不见吉尔了，好在下水道收音效果好，吉尔的声音在此时显得清晰无比。  
一枪、两枪、三枪……卡洛斯拿霰弹枪往那怪物的眼睛打，然而它却总是不把眼睛露出来，只是哀嚎几声，又继续向卡洛斯靠近。卡洛斯一边在水中艰难地往后退，一边换上冲锋枪向它扫射。“吉尔！我不够子弹了！”他大喊。  
“该死！”吉尔本想和卡洛斯前后包抄这个巨怪，却发现它狡猾异常，身上的眼睛都被一层恶心的皮肉组织覆盖住，难以直接对它攻击。“吉尔！我快撑不住了！”卡洛斯的声音从巨怪的另一边传来。  
吉尔来不及犹豫了，直接从水边的落脚处往那怪物身上跳，她扒着怪物身上裸露的筋肉往上一步一步地爬，它身上全都是突出的筋和瘤子，除了身上不知道什么成分的恶心粘液，倒是给吉尔提供了很好的攀岩条件。卡洛斯还在另一旁对怪物开枪，只是一直没听到吉尔的回应，他开始隐隐感到有些慌张。“吉尔？你那里怎么样了？”卡洛斯问。  
吉尔这时已经爬到巨怪的肩膀上了，她扒着怪物的皮肤，努力探出头让卡洛斯看到她。“接着打，用手枪也行，吸引它的注意力！”吉尔喊了一声，“这里有子弹。”她伸手把身上的弹夹解开，用力向前一掷。  
卡洛斯捡起吉尔扔给他的弹夹，“你别冲动！”卡洛斯焦急地在原地打转，“我要是打到你怎么办，太危险了。”他这时早已不敢轻举妄动，而怪物似乎也嗅到了不寻常的气氛，开始不安地锤击着水面。  
“不要管我，你不开枪会把我们俩都杀死。”吉尔这时已经顺着怪物的头顶往上爬，它的三只眼睛就藏在它头顶的某处，只是吉尔一直无法够到。“卡洛斯！对它的腿开枪！”吉尔冲卡洛斯喊。  
“砰砰——”卡洛斯拿霰弹枪对怪物的下肢连开两枪，那怪物不由得跪倒在水中。由于惯性，吉尔整个人被甩到怪物的头颅前方，她眼疾手快地抓着一小处凸起，这才没被甩飞出去。  
吉尔拿出自己的小刀，用力地把遮住怪物眼睛的皮肉割开，“受死吧！”她单手支撑着自己的重量，挂在一旁，她离那眼睛只有不到十公分的距离，那是给卡洛斯让出瞄准的地方。  
“开枪吧，卡洛斯。”她说。  
卡洛斯觉得自己手心全是汗，他接受了长年的射击训练，各种紧迫条件下的射击对他来说都是易如反掌。然而这次不知为何，他竟无法扣下扳机。  
“开枪！”吉尔吼了一句。  
卡洛斯按下扳机，子弹直接穿入怪物的眼球，把那怪物的黄色眼睛炸得粉碎。吉尔因为距离怪物的眼睛太近，不免也受到了一定的波及，直接被弹飞出去。  
巨怪先是哀嚎了一声，随后便直直倒在水中，溅起比人还高的水花。  
“吉尔？！吉尔，你在哪？”吉尔感觉自己被重重地甩到水中，这恶臭难闻的水倒是给她的落地提供了缓冲，她感觉自己的身体出现了几秒的僵硬状态，随后又恢复了知觉，她双手撑地，从水中缓缓爬了起来。“卡洛……”吉尔声音有些沙哑。  
卡洛斯这时已经赶到她的旁边，“我的天，吉尔，你还活着。”卡洛斯连忙把吉尔扶到一旁，“我还以为我那一枪……我以为我不小心把你给杀死了。幸好这一切都没发生……你不知道我当时有多害怕。”他一把将吉尔拥入怀中。  
吉尔犹豫了几秒，将手臂环在卡洛斯的身上，“准头不错，看来保护伞的人还是有几下子的。”卡洛斯喃喃着把她抱得更紧了，“别给我提到那三个字，你差点就没命了。”  
往前再走两百米，吉尔和卡洛斯终于走到了下水道的出口处。卡洛斯让吉尔靠在一旁，自己把下水道的井口撬开了。“你先在这儿待着，我上去看看。”他对吉尔说。  
过了两分钟，卡洛斯重新回到下水道，“上面丧尸不多，往前走就是医院了，我们可以过去帮你包扎一下。”他把吉尔托出去，自己也随后爬了上去。  
吉尔被卡洛斯扶着往前方的医院走去，医院离下水道还有将近一公里的距离，吉尔把卡洛斯的手拍开。“我可以自己走。”  
雨下得很突然，就像这场丧尸病毒爆发一样突然。卡洛斯和吉尔不约而同地抬起头，看着天空那一大片浓灰色的乌云。雨水洗去了下水道的恶臭和污秽，洗去了卡洛斯和吉尔身上的血迹和疲惫，也洗去了这个城市梦魇一般的血腥味。  
“这场雨来得真是及时。”卡洛斯看向吉尔。  
吉尔看到卡洛斯向她递来的手，她犹豫半晌，还是握住了那只手，心里不由得涌上一股莫名的情绪。“也算是好好地洗了一次澡吧。”吉尔说。  
卡洛斯慢慢把吉尔拉到自己的身旁，他没有说话，只是有些犹豫地偷瞄身旁的人。吉尔笑了，她悄悄将脸凑到他的脸的旁边，在他被雨水打湿的脸颊印下一个吻。  
“这是你打出十环的奖励，士兵。”


End file.
